


Homeward Bound

by Daegaer



Series: Problems in Navigation [10]
Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Assassins & Hitmen, M/M, Psychic Abilities, Slavery, Space Opera, Team Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-31 02:43:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12666633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer
Summary: Crawford considers his crew.





	Homeward Bound

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2017 Weiss Kreuz vs Saiyuki "Last Dance" Battle.

The _Rose_ eased its way in-system, as compliant with all local regulations as could be, leaving the crew with far too much time on their hands, in Crawford's opinion. All post-jump checks had been carried out, twice. Now there was little more to do than make sure the paperwork was in order, and wait until they could finally dock with the station.

He sat in the galley at shift change, a chance for all the crew to be together, watching Schuldig patiently rub hand cream into Nanami's reddened, chapped fingers. The ship's dry air left everyone's skin dry, but it was hardest on the navs. Her habit of chewing on her fingers didn't help. Ran watched them disapprovingly, as if he felt he was about to catch Schuldig out in some way.

"There, now," Schuldig said, when he was done. "You keep this, and rub it into your hands every day, all right? Don't squeeze this tube into the drinking water supply like you did with the other one."

"She wanted to make the water smell nice," Nanami said, in her little-girl voice.

"The water's fine as it is," Schuldig said, as Farfarello and Jens gave each other sidelong, disgusted glances behind him. "This cream is to make your hands nice and soft – we don't need our insides made soft. You don't want your hands to be all red and sore, do you?"

Nanami looked at her hands, rubbing her fingers together in apparent pleasure. She looked up again, straight at Nagi. "Does Nagi like it when her skin is all soft?"

Crawford and Schuldig exchanged an irritated look as Farfarello sniggered about Nagi striking it lucky. Nagi himself visibly gathered his dignity around him like battledress.

"Hands are precision instruments, Nanami. You should keep them in optimum working order."

"Precision implements," Jens said, making an obscene gesture.

"Not sure you need much fine control for that," Farfarello said.

"Pathetic," Nagi muttered. "Use the cream, Nanami."

" _Please_ ," Schuldig said, "I'm hearing _everyone's_ response to that, so none of you actually needs to say it aloud." He turned to grin at Ran. "Even you, you naughty boy. There may be hope for you yet."

Ran blinked in surprise, as if he had briefly forgotten what Schuldig could do - or perhaps, Crawford thought, that he had automatically considered a joke.

"Thanks, Nav," Nagi said dryly.

"Nagi – I didn't mean – " Ran started, his cheeks colouring.

"Don't be stupid," Nagi said briskly. "I'm joking. You can tell because I sound a little less murderous than usual."

Ran smiled, rather anxiously, and wonder of wonders, Nagi smiled back. Nanami beamed round at everyone, clearly delighted with her life and the universe in general.

Schuldig shook his head at the lot of them. "Young people today," he said. "Odd lot."

"Not at all like us ancient pillars of society," Crawford agreed. "Does anyone want something else to eat before going on-shift or sloping off for free time? I'm happy to offer my pillar-like support."

"The gods have sent us a miracle," Jens said. "Hot chicken sandwich, please, Captain."

"And I'll make enough of my tea for everyone!" Schuldig said, in a pleased tone.

"They've also sent us existential torment," Farfarello said, shuddering. "Just water for me. I'll deal with the hint of synthetic lavender."

Crawford smiled to himself as he put sandwiches in the heater. All his crew were happy, even the fractious navigators; all were glad to be in each other's company.

They'd been right to desert, he thought. They hadn't run away, they had run home.


End file.
